


christmas eve mass

by snottygrrl



Series: buon natale series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Florence | Firenze, Italy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>christmas eve brings with it the start of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas eve mass

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** pure fluff  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://roastchicken.livejournal.com/profile)[**roastchicken**](http://roastchicken.livejournal.com/) who played the [quote-a-line meme-age](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/145474.html), and though i got it in one, i happily wrote her a drabble in the [buon natale verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5495). i thought a longer version of this bit was going to be in the original, but the muses wanted to stop before i did. i was thrilled to have an excuse to write it.

Draco all but dragged them to Mass later that evening.

"But we're not Catholic," Harry protested.

"You _cannot_ be in Firenze and miss Christmas Eve at the Duomo," insisted Draco.

The cathedral was packed with worshipers, but Remus was glad Harry had finally agreed as the Latin and music washed over him. He noted that neither Harry nor Draco seemed to mind the way the crowd forced them to press up against one another.

Draco said something, his mouth close to Harry's ear and the smile that lit Harry's face was the best Christmas present Remus could have wished for.


End file.
